Dear Diary
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: So, for Muggle Studies the students have to keep a diary for a week. Let's do the worst thing imaginable and read them. Here are seven people's weeks. *Takes Place OotP-ish timeline, although don't hold that in too high regard* May contain romance, humor, and emotions. Will include writing, complaining, and whining.


Dear Diary

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Author's Note: Sorry, this isn't Tom Riddle's diary. Sorry for getting your hopes up. This will be a seven chapter series, because 7 days in a week. 7 Harry Potter Books in the series. 7 characters focused on. **__**777777777**__**777777777**__**777777777**_, that's twenty-seven sevens or 3 to the third 7s. Either way. It's a lot of sevens. The number seven plays heavily into the layout of this story.  


Dear Diary,

I guess that's what I'll call you. Normally I'd call it a journal, but the Muggle Studies sheet specifically says write a diary for a week, so, here we are. How are you? Oh, yeah, you can't answer, unlike the last one. Well, I'm good, if you asked that, you probably didn't because you're a book, but who knows. At least I grew up with Muggles. I can't imagine how Ron's going to do this assignment, he'll probably try to cheat, but Hermione will get onto him. Hmm. Well, I guess you might want to know more about me. My name is Harry Potter, I'm the Boy Who Lived, although that probably doesn't matter to you. Anyways, I'm in constant fear for my life because of Vold-He Who Shall Not Be Named. (I don't think my teacher would like it if I spelt out his name.) I guess that's my basic information, but I don't really have much else to say for now.

See You Later,

Harry Potter

* * *

**Dear Diary  
**

**Really? A diary? My sister uses a diary! Plus my hand is starting to hurt. Hermione made me write this. I wanted to use a spell on my quill, but noooooooo. She can be annoying some times. She's lucky that she's cute. You didn't read that. This is supposed to be an introduction, or something. I'm Ron Weasley. I have a family. I'm normally good. I don't want to write anymore. I'm done.**

**Ron**

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
_

_This is my first time writing in you. My name is Hermione Granger and I just want to tell you some stuff about me. I'm a Muggleborn witch going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have two very good friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. There's also Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley, but I don't know them as well. Right now, I'm feeling pretty good. I had to convince my crush to actually do this assignment. I mean it, he can be so stubborn at times. I wish that he could see that I like him, but that's not really important, he'll notice me when the time is right. I just know it. So, with that out of the way, I think that it is time to explain how my normal day goes. Well, it starts with me waking up in the Gryffindor female dormitories, and I get dressed and head to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Then I have my classes, which I would explain, but I know that I will write about them enough that you'll be able to figure out my schedule. This entire thing is because of Muggle Studies, which I appreciate since I grew up knowing most of it. I really should spend more time with my parents, but currently there's a war coming, and I don't want them involved. There's this evil guy that Harry says is coming back, but as much as I trust him I don't see any proof. Now, this particular piece of classwork is a real easy way to get things off of my chest. That's what diaries are supposed to be anyways, reflections of a person and what they are like. I hope that this has given you a good picture of the kind of person I am, or was since you're reading this after the fact._

_Until Next Time,_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

Dear Diary,  


I hope that he won't find out that I like him a lot. I just, you know. I know I can trust you because the same thing wouldn't happen twice. I just hope that his best friend is okay with this. I mean, really, that must be awkward. Also, I hear that my crush has to make one of these for an assignment. Maybe I'll take a peek later. See if he mentions me. Anyways, that's all for today.

Ginny

* * *

**Dear Diary,  
**

**Just wait until my father hears about this.**

**Draco Malfoy**

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
_

_Hello. My name is Neville Longbottom. I'm creating this for Muggle Studies. It's amazing how they think that writing down their feelings will make them feel better. Who knows, maybe the Muggles are actually right about this, but I'm not sure. My Gran doesn't exactly like things that aren't magical. I wish that she would be more open minded. Anyways, today's assignment was to introduce yourself. I already told you my name. I guess something you should know is that I'm in Gryffindor house, although personally I think that Hufflepuff might have been a better place for me. I'm constantly surrounded by my peers who are doing amazing things and here I am, good at Herbology. Anyways, I think that's enough said about me._

_For Now,_

_Neville Longbottom_

* * *

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Today I forgot to wear my Nargle repellent and saw a bunch of Nargles surrounding the students. They didn't bother to go after me, instead focusing on the other students. I feel so left out, none of them are around me. Why is it that the Nargles leave me alone? Do they know what I usually wear? At least I'm not totally alone, I have friends in Ginny and Neville. I think Ginny likes Harry, but is too afraid to say anything. Sort of like Ron with Hermione. I'm good at picking up on people's emotions. I just wish that maybe somebody would bother enough to pick up on mine.  
_**

**_Anyways,_**

**_Luna Lovegood_**

* * *

Oh. P.S. I forgot to add this, but it is necessary that I write in you every day this week. So, I guess tomorrow I might have some more to say.

Harry

_**So, what did you think? This story will be updated, not daily, but hopefully weekly, except next week I'm not going to be at a computer, so I'll try to make it sort of longer. Anyways, please tell me what you thought, what I can improve, and what I hit perfectly. Please, review, people.**_


End file.
